


Change Your Ticket

by mdpcn6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, Song fic, change your ticket, four - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpcn6/pseuds/mdpcn6





	Change Your Ticket

“Is, come one, one more night.”

“You know I can’t. I have to get back to school. Finals are coming up and then I’ll be all yours.”

That cute little pout of his did all the worst things to you, and he knew it.

“Just email your professors, tell them you’re sick, and you’ll be back in class on Wednesday.”  Only having classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday did have it’s advantages, but that’s beside the point. I have other responsibilities to attend to.

“Ni, I have group projects that I’m in. I can’t just blow those off, too. And what about my internship?”

Niall threw his head back in a barking laugh that took up all the empty spaces of the room. “Isabel Martin, did you forget who you’re interning for?”

“No, but-“

“But nothing. What is the point of working for a company that works for me if you don’t abuse the power every now and then?”

I resumed my packing with a pout. “I don’t want people thinking that’s the only reason I got the job.”

“Oh, Is,” Niall moved from his spot on the bed and squatted in front of my suitcase. “You know that’s not what I meant and no one thinks that. If you had just gotten the gig because of me, you wouldn’t be an intern, now would ya?”

Slowly meeting his eyes, I sighed. “No, I’d be running the place.”

“That’s right. And anyone who works as hard as you deserves a day off. Come on, let me change your ticket home.”

“So I’ll leave tomorrow instead?”

“Stay with me a couple more days, just until Tuesday. It’s not the same when you’re gone.”

Those piercing blue eyes would be the death of you: could they really see all the way into your soul? With a sigh, you put down the clothes in your hands and stood up.

“Alright Horan, change my ticket. I’ll stay a little bit longer.”


End file.
